Change
by luvJessandDarcy
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so, let me know what you think by leaving a review. So sorry, to the Stemma and Cristan(cassidy&tristan)fans out there, but I wanted to try something new and READ ON! If you want to know who Emma is dating. What happens when Emma, Tristan, and Cassidy realize who they love most?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so, let me know what you think by leaving a review. This story is about Emma, with her boyfriend. It's NOT Stewart. So sorry, to the Stemma fans out there, but I wanted to try something new and fun….So READ ON! If you want to know who Emma is dating. Assume that Stewart and Emma had temporarily broken up because of the Sophie Fairfax incident. And that Cassidy was not in a relationship anymore. Oops. I might have gave you a hint. :P **

**Disclaimer: If you look on the covers of the Mother Daughter Book Club books, heather Vogel Frederick's name is there; not mine. And plus you don't know my real name….anyways, HAPPY READING! :) **

**Emma POV**

Hmmm….what rhymes with the word blue? You? True? Just as I'm considering this, my cell phone rings. I jump, startled, and pick it up. **Tristan Berkeley, **the caller ID said. Tristan Berkeley,my handsome boyfriend. "Hey, Tristan!" I greet him.

"Hey Em, do you want to go to a movie together?"he replies. "Sure. Let me just check in with my mom real quick." On the outside I'm calm, but on the inside, I'm leaping with excitement."Okay, no problem." I head downstairs to the kitchen, where my mother is reading a book. I ask my mother, and she agrees. "Thanks, Mom." I chirp. "You're welcome, sweetie, you know how much I trust Tristan, such a nice young man." she says, teary-eyed. Back in my room, I tell Tristan the good news, and he says to meet him at the Concord movie theater at 6 pm. I sigh happily. Tonight is going to be perfect.

**Jess POV**

"Dylan, Ryan, I'm going to get you back!" I yell at my twin younger brothers. I race after them, and actually successfully catch them. I pour a bucket of water on both their heads. Extreme, I know. My most evil trick yet-well if you don't count the invisibility potion. "Mom!" they run down the hallway. "Serves you right, you little pests." my mother replies, with a chuckle. I race into my room and lock the door. I plop down at my desk seat and think about the one word that's been on my mind lately. Change. Change can be good, or bad. A lot of things have been changing recently. Cassidy, and Tristan. Their relationship didn't last, since she said she'd rather not put a relationship in her life. It was just too complicated, she said. Which disappointed me. She and Tristan were PERFECT for each other. They looked super cute together too. But she wasn't the only one who had a change in their relationship. Who also did? Emma. She and Stewart argued AGAIN about the whole Mademoiselle Velcro thing. And guess who she's dating now. Tristan Berkeley. Seriously. I know. But I haven't had much change, and I like it just fine this way. Change, is not always good.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassidy POV

It never occurred to me how much it would hurt, seeing Tristan date someone else. I know, I just broke up with him. But still...I wish I had the courage to call him to talk about...maybe getting back together? After a while of giving myself a pep talk, I decide to go for it. I dial Tristan's number in my cell phone. He answers on the second ring. "Hello, Cassidy?" he sounds surprised. "Um, hello, Tristan. I just wanted to talk, about, you know, our relationship." I muster. "You know, Tris, I really miss you." I add. "I really, REALLY miss you too,Cass." It feels good hearing that nickname from Tristan again. "So, I really want to...get back together with you. It that...okay?" I ask nervously. "It's more than okay." I can't see his face, obviously, but I know that he's smiling. "How about we meet at Pies and Prejudice tomorrow at 8? For breakfast." he offers. "You bet! See you then!" Geez, why didn't I do this earlier? "Love you, Cass." He says. "Love you too." I reply dreamily. Yea, why didn't I get my Jane on and do it sooner? I feel like a huge hockey stick has been lifted off my shoulders. But how will he explain to Emma?

Tristan POV

I am soooooo glad that Cassidy misses me as much as I miss her. She's just so...perfect for me. I really love her. So now I have to somehow break up with Emma. Great. Just Great. Gosh, what should I do? MEET ME P&P 6 PM 2MORROW. I text her.

NO PROBLEM, C U THERE. She replies immediately. Okay, come on, Berkeley, you can do this! I tell myself. Only, what if Emma gets mad at me? We did, in fact, share a few memorable kisses during the movie. Please, let everything be alright!

Emma POV

Sigh. I really miss Stewart. I have to admit, Tristan is a really good kisser. The scene replays in my head. Tristan pulls me close and we inch closer to each other. Then I feel his lips locked in mine. I enjoy the moment. I shake myself out of the memory and decide to call Stewart. Yes, I saw text messages in his phone that he wrote to Sophie Fairfax, but I still love him. I take a deep breath. I dial his number and he answers immediately. "Hello?" He says. "Hi Stewart, it's Emma." I reply, trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach. "Oh, hey, Em. Sup?" He replies. We talk about our feelings, we both feel the same way. We miss each other. "So, see you at 3:00 pm at the Concord library?" He asks. "Sure. K, bye!"

"Bye, Emma!" Oh no, how will I explain to Tristan?

A/N this story is update whenever I have time. Thx for reading.

Stay a bookworm until next time,

LuvJessandDarcy


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys! Thanks to all reviewers, your reviews make my day! So here's Chapter 3. I'm thinking I might pull a little Jarcy into this story. What do you think? Maybe some PIV can be from Darcy's POV. Don't worry; there will be a lot of fluff between him and Jess. Go Jarcy! Go Cristan (cassidy&tristan!)!

Read on, fellow fanfictionist!

Tristan POV

As I wait for Cassidy to show up at P&P, I feel like a small herd of angry butterflies are in my stomach. What if she changes her mind, and doesn't like me anymore? Suddenly, the bell on the door jingles, and Cassidy saunters in. I miss her so much, I can't help but jump up and hug her. She hugs me back, luckily, and we sit down. "Bonjour!" trills Becca. Spotting us, she looks surprised, but quickly rearranges her face into a pleasant expression. We place our orders, and Cassidy and I talk a bit about how everything is going. She's fine, nothing's that different. I take a deep breath. "Cassidy, I just want to tell you, I want to get back together with you." Whoa. Great job, Tristan!, I tell myself. "Well, I feel the same way, as I said yesterday when I called you. So, it's a deal? We're...an item?" she looks at me hopefully. "Of course, milady." I reply, grinning at her. She grins back. I lean in, and she does too. Before I know it, our lips are joined. "I haven't been this happy for weeks." I say, once we break apart. "Me neither." She agrees, grinning at me again. "But how will you explain to...Emma?" She asks, sounding worried. "Oh...I'll figure something out.." I reply nervously. "Are you sure? Want me to help explain to her?" She offers. "No, Cass. I'll be fine. Thanks anyways. " I reply. "No problem." Once we finish our food, we walk out the door, hand in hand. "I love you, Tristan."

Cassidy sighs dreamily. "I love you too, Cassidy." Then we both look at each other and smile. Life is good.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Emma POV

I am SUPER nervous. What if Stewart changed his mind? Stewart walks through the library doors and smiles when he sees me. I smile back. "How are you?" He asks politely. "Doing good, I just really miss you.." I reply. "Emma, I'm truly sorry for what I did, and I...miss you too." He apologizes. We look at each other for a moment. "Let's go on a movie date, tomorrow at 3 pm. We can , uh, you know, express ourselves in a more private way. You know what I mean?" He offers. "Sure. I'll be there. "

He leans over and kisses me, and I smile against our kiss. I've missed this feeling for so long. All is well.

Third person POV

Emma walked into Pies & Prejudice and spots Tristan. She smiles nervously and sits down. "So, I wanted to talk to you about something." Tristan says. "Yeah, me too." Emma admits. The twosome order their food. "Please, don't get mad at me for this, but-" he was cut off by Emma. "That is exactly what I was going to say. So let's say what we want at the same time. Okay, ready? One, two three, go!"

"I miss Cassidy." Tristan admits.

"I miss Stewart." Emma says, the exact same time.

They look at each other and look shocked. "So, did you get back together with Cassidy?" Emma asks. Tristan nods wordlessly. "Same. Stewart and I are together again too." Emma replies. "No hard feelings?" Tristan asks. "No hard feelings." Emma grins. "Okay, well, goodbye, Emma." Tristan says. "Bye, Tristan!" They look at each other one more time and walk their separate directions. Separate lives. Separate loves.

Jess POV

From what Emma told me, she and Tristan felt the same way. They missed who they used to love. Tristan and Cassidy missed each other. Emma and Stewart missed each too. Great! My cell phone rings, and I check the caller ID. It says Darcy. "Hello, Darcy!" I greet him happily. "Hey, Jess! Do you want to go skating at the rink at 4 pm? They have this couple skating event." his voice sounds equally happy. "Sure! Meet you there!" I reply. " Actually, Jess, do you mind if I come pick you up , milady?" He says, trying to sound like a gentleman. "Such a gentleman!" I tease. "Of course I wouldn't mind!"

"OK, see you!"

"See you later!" I reply.

My Darcy is the best.

So, that's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed!

As always...

GO TEAM BOOKWORMS!

See you next update!

~luvJessandDarcy


	4. Chapter 4

**Special shout out to all who reviewed my fanfic. Thank you sooooo much! Now, here is chapter 4. Read on, bookworms! **

**Darcy POV**

"Do you have a girlfriend?" a young girl my age asked me. "Yes, and she's the prettiest, nicest girl in the world." I reply. Jess Delaney. Just thinking of her makes me happy. "Oh really? Well you're mine now!" She screeched in that awful voice of hers. "No I'm not, back off!" I leap away from her grasp and push her to the floor. "You're mine!" She hollers, and stands on her feet, and starts chasing me. I sprint as fast as I can. Then I see Jess. "Jess, help me!" I grab her in hug. " Darcy!" She exclaims happily. I hide behind her. The girl runs over to us. "Who are you?" She asks Jess. "I'm Jessica Delaney." Jess replies. "She's my girlfriend." I add. Jess smiles over at me, and I smile back. "But you said she was pretty." The girl says. "I was correct, as you can see. Now back off." I usually am very polite to people, but this time was no exception! "C'mon, Jess. Let's go skate now." " Okay, Darcy. Let's go! " I take her hand and we start to walk away, but the girl stops us. "Listen, I want your boyfriend to go to the couple skate with ME." she says to Jess. "Why don't you get yourself a boyfriend as ugly as you, then?" Jess snaps back. "Yea, can I recommend someone?" I add mischievously. Nothing like a good prank! "Who? Is he cute?" She asks, interested. "He matches your style." I try not to laugh. I squeeze Jess's hand and whisper, "Kevin Mullins." to her. She squeezes my hand back, and has to bite her lip to try and confine her giggles. Kevin Mullins has a crush on her. She's only interested in me, though. I don't need to worry about Jess. "Here's his number." Jess says, showing her the number. The girl writes it down. "Thanks, guys!" She struts off. Jess and I look at each other and start laughing. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised. How can a girl not like such a cute boy like you?" She teases. "I only like you, Jess." I say, kissing her cheek. She smiles. "I know that, Darcy." " Actually, Jess, I don't like you." She looks surprised. "I love you." I finish my sentence. She smiles and looks at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. "I love you too, Darcy." she replies. And with that, we lean in for a kiss, not caring that other people are watching. The moments is ours, and nothing can wash it away. That's the power of love.

**That's chapter 4! Sorry that it's so short! Yes, I will try to update frequently, and make chapters longer. What did you think? **

**Thanks for reading, and please follow this story, since I update whenever I can.**

**Go bookworms!**

**~luvJessandDarcy**


	5. The endpossibly

**So, everyone, I hope you've all enjoyed reading this fanfic, but the previous chapter was the last chapter. So, unless someone has an idea for how to continue the story(leave a comment, or PM me), I'm going to call it an end. **

**Chime in if you have an idea for me to use!**

**Au revoir!**

**~luvJessandDarcy**

***Don't forget to check out my new fanfic, Through the Eyes of Darcy Hawthorne. Someone(a guest) requested a fanfic like that, except told in Tristan's POV , so I'm going to do it. Check back for more!**

**Once a bookworm, always a bookworm! **


End file.
